Scorpius Hyperion Weasley-Malfoy
Scorpius Hyperion Weasley-Malfoy(b. 01 April, 2005) is a pure-blood wizard, the second youngest of George and Draco Weasley(née Malfoy). Scorpius is the twin brother of Matthias George Weasley and younger brother to the rest of his siblings. His godparents are Bill Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy in 2016 with his twin brother and bestfriends(one of them become his brother-in-law in the future), Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. He was sorted into slytherin like his mother. History George after his brother death dedicated his life to their store until one day he decided to look into a box with Fred's things finding out his brother was going to ask his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, in marriage and that he was friends with Draco Malfoy who he wanted to give one of his dragon toy prototype. George talked with Angelina about what he found in the box and gave her his brother's ring which she thanked before saying goodbye(she decided to leave Britain because it only made her think of her dead boyfriend). After one year and half he finally decided to go talk with Draco Malfoy and give him the final version of the dragon toy prototype his twin wanted to give to Draco. Their talk was a little strange but in the end Draco thanked him for the toy and for talking to him(he decided to hide from the magical world for some time and now lives in Grimmauld Place,Harry gave this house to Draco, and studied in a gastronomy school). George continued visiting Draco using as excuses that he wanted to know more about Fred and Draco's friendship and the amazing food Draco cooked. In one year they started dating after kissing unintentionally when Draco told George he ended has the best student of his gastronomy school. Draco decided to open a restaurant in the magical world more specifically in Hogsmeade which become famous in less than two months thanks to George and Harry telling people about the delicious food Draco made. After two years of dating they married and had their first kid Fred II Weasley. Scorpius and his twin were born three years after Fred and two years after their only sister, Roxanne Weasley. In his Hogwarts years Scorpius was known as Slytherin's Lucky Amulet since after he entered their quidditch equip they won every game they had. Scorpius only dated one boy before finding his true love. The boy he dated, Rowen Fawndley, destroyed Scorpius confidence and trust in himself and also broke his heart. Rowen was an abusive boy friend and took James and his family years to make Scorpius believe in himself again and that he deserved to be loved. He dated and married his cousin James Potter with whom he had three kids. Family Members * Abraxas Malfoy, Maternal Great Grandfather(Deceased) * Darcy Malfoy(née Potter), Maternal Great Grandmother(Deceased) * Septimus Weasley, Paternal Great Grandfather(Deceased) * Cedrella Weasley(née Black), Paternal Great Grandmother(Deceased) * Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Maternal Grandfather(Deceased) * Narcissa Phoebe Malfoy(née Black), Maternal Grandmother * Arthur Septimus Weasley, Paternal Grandfather * Molly Elizabeth Weasley(née Prewett), Paternal Grandmother * William Arthur "Bill" Weasley, Uncle * Fleur Apolline Weasley(née Delacour), Aunt * Victoire Fleur Weasley Cousin * Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, Cousin * Louis William Weasley, Cousin * Charles Jonathan "Charlie" Weasley, Uncle * Neville Frank Weasley(née Longbottom), Uncle * Frank Charles Weasley, Cousin * Alice Jane Weasley, Cousin * Fred Gideon Weasley, Uncle(Deceased) * Ronald Billius "Ron" Weasley, Uncle * Hermione Jean Weasley(née Granger), Aunt * Rosebud Hermione "Rose" Weasley, Cousin * Hugo Ronald Weasley, Cousin * Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Zabini(née Weasley), Aunt * Blaise Giovanni Zabini, Uncle * Arthur Luigi Zabini, Cousin * Bianca Alessa Zabini, Cousin * Pietro Blaise Zabini, Cousin * Harry James Potter, Uncle * Percival Ignatius "Percy" Potter(née Weasley), Uncle * Lillian Molly Potter, Cousin * James Sirius Potter, Cousin & Husband * George James Potter, Son * Hadrian Draconius Potter, Son * Perseus Scorpius Potter, Son * Albus Severus Potter, Cousin * Lucy Ginevra Potter, Cousin * Audrey Luna Potter, Cousin * Robin Remus Potter, Cousin * Francisca Georgia "Fran" Potter, Cousin * Frederick Oliver "Freddy" Potter, Cousin * George Fabian Weasley, Father * Draco Lucius Weasley(née Malfoy), Mother * Fred Lucian Weasley, Brother * Roxanne Narcissa Weasley, Sister * Matthias George Weasley, Twin Brother Category:Characters Category:Weasley-Malfoy Family Category:Potter-Weasley Family